Samansa ōtohachi
samansa is keirain's best friend. she is kind of a goth, just like keirain.she is the only person who can calm down keirain durring a psychoctic breakdown,the reason-keirain loves her.unfortunately that relationship is only one sidded. sucks to be keirain.................... alter-ego when ever she trys to stop keirains psychotic impulses, she absorbs some of that dark energy. this has created that alter ego known as crow. crow is a member of the chaos wheel and is very hostille to her opponents.when she turns back to normal, she barely remembers anything. history when samansa was 11, she first met keirain. a year later, keirain entered a world beyblade tournament. samansa came also, to make sure he didnt have any psychotic break downs. by now, she has been stopping his psycho-ness for a year and had developed her lter ego, crow. at the tournament,they meet a misterious blader nammed roku. in the prelliminary rounds ageinst roku, keirains bey's fusion wheel is destroyd. keirain freaks out and unleashes his special move, black constriction and almost destroys the stadium. he still loses the battle to roku's death raven. he then passes out. he wakes up in his hotel room later, and finds crow standing over him. crow revealled that she was samansa's alter ego, and that she had fallen in love with him too. they then kiss as roku bursts into the room with a tazer and tries to kill keirain for almost foiling his chance at world domination. crow then takes out a knife and stabbs roku, who then sends an energy blast out of his hands, severely wounding crow. roku laughes maniacly and stuns keirain and blasts him too. he then leaves them half dead with there cloths in tatters, lying on the hotel floor. later they wake up in the hospital in the same bed. turns out almost everyone else in the tournament has also been hospitalized. durring that time at the hospital "stuff" happened between keirain and crow that they don't like to talk about. one day a decrepit old man comes to visit them in the hospital. he offers keirain a misterious box in exchange for his eye-sight. keirain exepts, ignoring crows warnings. then the old man leaves. keirain oppens the box and reaches inside. he feels a bey. he then trys to focus his psychic powers. for days he practces, and finnaly hefigured out a way to use psy to see as if he still had eyesight. that night, him and crow sneak out of the hospital and challenge roku.crow watches as keirain uses his new bey, DeathCthulhuSW145SD to compleatly obliviate roku. keirain then takes rokus bey and throws it into the whirlpools at the Onaruto straight. samansa witnessed all of this through crow and has tried so hard to forget. gallerie samansa ōtohachi3.jpg Samansa ōtohachi2.jpg samansa ōtohachi4.jpg Samansa ōtohachi5.jpg Samansa ōtohachi6.jpg Samansa ōtohachi7.jpg crow2.jpg|samansa as crow crowdark move.jpg|crow using her dark special move crow reveald.png|crows identity is reveald to be samansa young samansa.jpg|young samansa young crow.jpg|young samansa as crow young samansa2.jpg|young samansa samansa.jpg samansa2.jpg Category:Character